


As Sweet As Cake

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cake, Crack, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light have decided to work late on the Kira case one day, and L wants to brighten their day. He decides to have a little fun. What horrors will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet As Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a debate tournament last year (many of my fics were written last year, lol...) to amuse myself. It's not a quality piece of work, but it still amuses me. It's kind of a crack fic.

L didn't look away from the computer as he speared a piece of cheesecake on his fork. For once, he held it relatively normally; he still had the germophobic grip, but he actually brought it up to his mouth normally. He knew he had caught Raito's attention, even though his eyes never left the computer screen. The brunette constantly overanalyzed his every move, and that was what L was counting on.

He very slowly brought the cake up to his mouth and just as slowly poked his tongue out to taste it. He heard the click-clack of Raito's typing stop as he licked the very tip of the cheesecake. He licked it very slowly several times, each time licking just a little bit more, and heard Raito's breath hitch.

Having licked it long enough, L wrapped his lips around the tip of the firm cheesecake. He slowly sucked on it, making quiet slurping noises that he was sure Raito could hear. He let out an appreciative moan at the taste, and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that it wasn't completely deliberate.

Raito had begun to openly pant now. "What are you doing, L?" he asked with a slightly strained voice.

L turned to look at him for the first time since he got the cake, lips still wrapped around it. He was pleased to find a red tinge covering Raito's face, his luscious lips slightly open, and a light in his eye—no pun intended. His chest was rising and falling with the heavy breaths he was taking. L bit back a smirk and pulled the cake out of his mouth with a small pop! He didn't miss the way Raito's breath sped up and his cheeks grew more flushed. "Why, Raito-kun," L finally replied, "I am only eating my cake."

Raito let out a quiet, strangled moan, but L still heard. "Of course," Raito said, voice still strained, and made an obvious effort to return to his work.

L did smirk this time, and turned back to his own computer screen. But he wrapped his lips around the cake again, and this time he placed the whole thing into his mouth. He heard a sigh of relief from Raito, which turned into a groan as L slowly brought the bite back through his lips. He continued this pattern of in-out-in-out with the cheesecake, noisily sucking off bits of it as it melted in his mouth. He began to emit little moans of pleasure that began to be echoed by Raito.

"Seriously, L, what are you doing?" Raito asked breathily.

L turned his owlish eyes on the brunette and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Raito-kun seems to have memory issues. I distinctly remember telling him no two minutes ago that I was eating my cake."

Raito nodded. "Eating your cake. Yes. Could you, by any chance, maybe….eat it faster?"

L shrugged as he began working again. "If Raito-kun insists." He thought he heard a quiet "Yes, Raito-kun does insist," but he wasn't too sure. He ignored it, though, and turned back to the task at hand. He couldn't ignore the wishes of Kira-kun, now could he? The succulent cheesecake began making its way through L's lips faster and faster, back and forth and back and forth and backandforthandbackandforth….

Until it disappeared into L's mouth for good. L swallowed loudly and repeatedly, gulping down small bits of cheesecake at a time until there was nothing left. He let out a moan full of what some might call pure orgasmic bliss.

Raito let out a very loud moan just then. "I think I need to use the restroom," he said faintly, ad hurried out of the room.

L made quick work of the rest of the cake, and the plate was empty save for a few crumbs when Raito returned twenty minutes later. L didn't miss Raito's sigh of relief at the sight of the cake—or lack thereof. They worked in companionable silence for another hour, until L noticed Raito's eyes growing heavy.

"Come, Raito-kun, it's time to go to bed," L said, unfolding himself and stepping lightly from the chair. He added a slight sway to his hips as he walked towards the door.

"Damn tease," he heard Raito mutter.

L smirked as he slouched and swayed out the room. Mission accomplished.


End file.
